The Broken
by rintsukiyomi
Summary: Three girls. A mangled body who was barely recognizable. A unbreakable love of respect. A deep bond. Hesitations. Sadness. Betrayals. Are they really who they say they are or are they saying the truth? Memories are the answers. Can NCIS trust them?


A straight brown haired girl was sitting in a Barnes and Nobles reading a Japanese manga, eating a warm, soft chocolate chip cookie. She looked at the dark, cloudy weather with a sort of relaxness when her Mp3 earphones were banging her favorite band Three Days Grace. Her green eyes clouded and lost searched somewhere at the streets, preferably a friend. She had three rings in the side of her earlobe and normal earrings in the earlobe of both ears. She had a pretty look to her but her lightly tanned face was far from happy as she continued to look at the random people passing by. Soon the bell rung and at the door were two very different girls. 'They seemed to be laughing at another stupid joke' the brown haired thought, rolling her eyes. "Hey MJ, Tamimi. Over here." Her voice was a bit soft and childish as they all looked around thirteen. She didn't stand up but did take an earphone out of her ear as they approached her.

The first girl was a light-skinned paki who was fairly pretty as her big brown eyes shone with silliness but hid something deep. She had two small beauty marks under her chin which were the object of adoration of the brown-haired girl. She was wearing baggy black jeans and a black short-sleeved shirt with a silly, smiling face on it. She had blue streaks in her beautiful wavy black hair that reached a bit below her shoulders. She had a silver and red beaded bracelet and a very noticeable orange watch that she held dear. "Hey Dedo." She spoke with a bit of her left over laughter in her voice.

The one next to her was white and had dirty blonde hair which she had in a ponytail that stopped a bit below the shoulder. She had a purple tanktop on and skin tight dark blue jeans on. She had brown eyes as well that were a bit like a child's, she also had a sort of dignified voice, "Hey Rose, you wait long?"

Rose slurped the remains of her milk and wiped the crumbs of her used to be chocolate chip cookie, setting down her finished manga. "Hm? Oh no, I just finished a snack, a drink, and a manga. That's all." Sarcasm was written all over in her voice as her eyes rolled yet again. She got up, wearing skin-tight black jeans and a black tanktop with 'Three Days Grace' written on the top with a big skull and bones with a dark purple rose next to it. She had black fishnets that stopped before her fingers and ended after her elbow. She got up, cleaning her spot and throwing her trash away, then continued with her two friends outside.

"I like the weather." Tamimi answered with her head up to the sky.

"Like? I LOVE the weather!" shouted MJ, swinging her arms up, turning around randomly.

"Ya, perfect weather to kill someone." As they turned the corner the Rose's neck showed a washable tattoo that was of a black rose and capital letters spelling death. Car screeches and a slam echoed with the terror filled screams.

A brown-haired man around his forties with a mixture of blue and green eyes which shined with mischievousness walked toward a man sitting infront of a computer with strained green eyes. "Hey Probie, which ya doing?" he commented as he slide onto the perplexed man's desk.

"Nothing Tony." That comment seemed to rise Tony's interest in the brown-haired man who was looking at the screen with a serious face. As Tony was about to continue to bother the man he got hit in the back of the head by a white-haired man with dark blue eyes in a suit.

"Get to work DiNizzo." The man spoke as he took a sip of his coffee, making McGee smile a bit but making him work harder.

"Yes, Boss." The man continued forward before a beautiful woman comes up to him. She had a small face with her brown curly hair and big brown eyes. She wore casual clothing and her expression mocked Tony.

"Ziva, any news you'd like to share?" Gibbs said a bit bored.

"Actually, yes. There has been a case of a suspected murder of the death of a retired army solider in the intersection of a mall in Dallas, TX. Apparently there were a few witnesses-"

"Or suspects." The white-haired man walked away, but not before he gets his jacket.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked, confusion washing over her face.

"We're going on a trip." Gibbs spoke with authority yet with a bit of humor as everyone looks at him. "That means you DiNizzo, Ziva." They both sigh as they walk after their boss. "Tell Ducky to come too,"

"Gotcha Boss." McGee answered as he grabbed the phone, dialing instantly.

The body was mangled rather badly as if the body was run over multiple times. The face was unidentifiable as blood covered the body head to toe, an old man with glasses is kneeling next to the body with a sympathetic look. "You must have been a lot of pain before you passed, the poor fellow." He said seriously and soberly as he checks the whole body. "This is odd."

"What is Ducky?" Gibbs asked as he walked over to the old man.

"The part that the man was bashed over and over again by a random car infront of a group of people." Tony began as he flashed a photo of the body. "Or the part that he was still able to move after it happened?" His eyes traced over a short trail of blood that led to the dead body. Gibbs flashed him a look and he muttered as he lowered his head, "Shutting up now." And he flashed another photo.

"As I was saying," Ducky continued, giving a look to Tony, "This is rather odd, if he had been run over to death, why does he have wounds caused by stabbing and bullets?" Ducky questioned rather to himself. "I say he was attacked before and he somehow survived the multiple stabbings and bullets, and ran away but ended up being run over to finalize his death…this man must have been through agonizing pain."

"Wow, wow, wow. So you're saying he got stabbed AND shot but still somehow had the energy to escape the ones who did it? Was this guy not human or what?" he gave a snort/laugh but went silent at the look of Gibbs.

"Ducky…I think I…have to go with DiNizzo with this." Gibbs began with difficulty of agreeing with Tony and rubbed his eyebrows out of frustration. "Do you expect anyone to believe a guy who has been shot and stabbed could still walk more or less run."

"I don't know about that but war…changes a man. Especially the training they must go through and what not." Ducky hinted as he gave a skeptical look to Gibbs. Gibbs eyes shined a bit as a light bulb blinked on the top of his head.

"Call Ziva to get the witnesses she got and tell them to come back to the office with us. I got an important person to talk to."

"Does this person know you're coming?" Tony questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Nope, but he's going to." Gibbs answered without turning his back.


End file.
